Mitsui Aika
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Mittsii (みっつぃー) Mittens |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Shiga, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2006–2013 Hiatus |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Athena & Robikerottsu, Guardians 4, Tanpopo, Mobekimasu, MobekisuJ, GREEN FIELDS |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project Official Website}} Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) is a Japanese pop singer. She was a member of Morning Musume, joining as a member of the eighth generation from the audition in Japan during December 2006. Mitsui's audition process was documented during the late 2006 episodes of Hello! Morning. She performed Hamasaki Ayumi's "Blue Bird" in round one of her audition and Morning Musume's "Furusato" and "Osaka Koi no Uta" in rounds two and three. After suffering a leg fracture, she was unable to keep up with a new dance oriented Morning Musume, and graduated alongside Niigaki Risa. However, she stayed within Hello! Project, the first to do so since 2007. She is now considered a soloist under Hello! Project. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Mitsui Aika was born on January 12, 1993 in Shiga, Japan to Mitsui Yasuo, a Buddhist monk, and a mother whose name is undisclosed. She has an older sister. Mitsui was named by her grandmother. 2006 On December 10, she alone out of five (originally six, but Masuda Ayami dropped out) audition finalists was chosen to join Morning Musume.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。第８期メンバー加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2006-12-11. An article published on December 11, revealed that Mitsui wouldn't be present in the 57th edition of Kōhaku Uta Gassen but would instead be featured in the group's 32nd single, "Egao YES Nude", which was released on February 14, 2007, following her first public appearance on the last round of the 2007 Hello! Project winter concert tour, which took place between January 27, 2007 and January 28, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2007 Her first appearance at a non-Hello! Project related event took place on February 8, on Utaban, as part of Morning Musume. She also took part in Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ . One week after the results of Happy 8 Ki Audition were announced, Mitsui was featured in a small segment of Hello! Morning which included footage from a press conference given on the eleventh. During the conference, Mitsui revealed her goal of captivating the public by means of her cheerful personality and smile, emulating fellow member Kusumi Koharu, whom she admires and strives to equal or surpass. Following her concert debut, Mitsui was also featured in a small segment of the Oha Suta morning programme entitled I want to express my gratitude ("ありがとうを伝えたい", Arigatō o tsutaetai?), which purports to show the viewers a fictionalized account of the events following her first concert appearances, dealing with Mitsui's sadness over the fact she had to part with her former classmates due to her becoming an idol. In October, Mitsui was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa, as well as Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato of ℃-ute. On the November 25 episode of Haromoni@, Mitsui got the seiyū role of Gurossan in the anime'' Kirarin Revolution'' starring Kirari Tsukishima, voiced by Kusumi Koharu. 2008 On April 6, Hello! Project announced that that Mitsui would not be able to perform in the 2008 spring tour due to her being in very poor health. Later in the week, it was discovered that she had suffered from acute appendicitis, and would be out of action for two more weeks. She recovered and continued with her scheduled activities. On August 8th, Morning Musume collaborated with female theatre group Takarazuka to perform Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. Mitsui took on the role of a fairy, a town girl and a princess. 2009 In 2009, it was announced that Morning Musume will be attending the annual anime convention, the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California as Guests of Honor in July. All members of the current lineup including Mitsui Aika attended the event. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert. The number of fans that attended the concert reached over 7,000 people. Mitsui has a blog, only available to Official MM Fanclub members titled "Pastel Colour Days". 2010 In December, Mitsui was announced her first Photobook titled 'Mittsi.' Mitsui mentioned had mentioned in several interviews before that she had wanted a photobook, and was very happy at the announcement. 2011 On January 7th, Mitsui played the main character in the horror movie, Real Kakurenbo (Hide and Seek). It was a direct to DVD release film. On May 9th, Mitsui was diagnosed with left ankle bone fracture. After the Morning Musume concert the past weekend, Aika complained of pain in her left foot, after which she went to the hospital where she was diagnosed with the injury on 5/9. Mitsui was out of events almost the whole summer. She could not participate in the dance shots for Morning Musumes MV's "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!", "Pyocopyoco Ultra" or "Ren'ai Hunter" because of the injury. 2012 In January, Mitsui wrote in her blog that she is now supposedly cured and ready to dance and perform on stage again. On January 12, on her birthday, Mitsui opened up an Ameblo blog to the public. She was then the only Morning Musume member with two blogs. On April 1, she announced she became a regular on the radio show Young Town along with Michishige Sayumi. Many fans believed this to be an April Fools joke. At the end of April or start of May, Mitsui had a doctors consultation where although her ankle had recovered from the fracture, she will not be able to continue as a member of Morning Musume due to intense movement of her ankle in dancing or concerts. On May 4, Mitsui Aika announced her graduation from Morning Musume, but not from Hello! Project. She graduated alongside Niigaki Risa at the end of Morning Musume's 2012 Spring Concert Tour (Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special) on May 18, at the Nippon Budokan."Mitsui Aika to graduate from Morning Musume". tokyohive. 2012-05-04."Morning Musume's Mitsui Aika reports her graduation to fans at a concert". tokyohive. 2012-05-06. Mitsui Aika and Niigaki Risa concluded activites in Morning Musume by promoting Ren'ai Hunter. In August, Mitsui participated in the Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 concerts as an MC. On October, it was announced that Mitsui Aika would be a member of the new unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Shimizu Saki and Miyazaki Yuka. On November 7th, GREEN FIELDS released their first single, Boys be ambitious!. Its her first single after her graduation from Morning Musume. 2013 On March 2nd and 3rd, Mitsui participated in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. In March, it was announced that Mitsui will "graduate" from Young Town. She was replaced by Iikubo Haruna beginning in April. Beginning on April 6, Mitsui became a regular on the radio show "ALMA KAMINIITO Sound Map", replacing Ohno Munehiko. In May, Mitsui starred in a new stageplay called Okujou Wonderlan''d. From October 12 to 20, Mitsui performed in a play called Nettai Danshi 2 in Zenrosai Hall / Space Zero. On December 31, at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, Mitsui announced that she will be on a hiatus starting the new year to studying English abroad starting in January. Mitsui later mentioned in the official Hello! Project website announcement that she will not leave Hello! Project during her hiatus.Mitsui Aika. "光井愛佳からの大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-31. Personal Life Health Mitsui sometimes has an inhaler with her at concerts in case her breathing gets bad. On May 8, 2011, she fractured her left ankle and was in treatment for eight weeks. Recovery was completed after a year, but, since then, she no longer dances in concerts. Events that she missed due to her injury include: *5/14 & 5/15: NHK Osaka Hall *6/5: Kariya-shi Sougou Bunka Center *6/25, 6/26: Harmony Hall Zama *5/28-5/29: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika Bus Tour in Toukai *6/6 & 6/9: Aika no ANNEX Event ~Pastel Color Days~ *6/10: Kuusa x Morning Musume Special Kouen *6/20: STAR digio presents Morning Musume Hatsuka no Kaishingeki Special Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) *'Nicknames:' Mittsii (みっつぃー),Mittens , Aika (あいか), Micchi, Charles, Wan-chan *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Otsu, Shiga Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 157 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2006-12-10: Member **2006-12-10: Morning Musume Member **2012-05-18: Graduated Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2006-12-10: Member **2012-10-01: Transfered to J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' **'Light Purple''' (2006-2012) *'Current Hello! Project Color:' **'Light Purple' (2012-Present) merchandise **'White' (2012-Present) concert promotions *'Audition Songs:' Blue Bird, Furusato, Osaka Koi no Uta *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2006–2012) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **Tanpopo # (2009-2012) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2012) **GREEN FIELDS (2012-) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2010) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite food:' Plums, strawberries, roast beef, kombu, cuttlefish, fried chicken, vegetables, fruits. *'Disliked food:' Chocolate, sponge cake *'Favorite color:' Black, gold and purple *'Favorite phrase:' "The heaven and the earth, unbeaten ☆" *'Special skill:' Massaging and keeping my room tidy Discography : See also: Mitsui Aika Discography Featured In Solo Songs *2009.03.18 Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito (私の魅力に 気付かない鈍感な人; The Insensitive Person Who Didn't Notice My Charm) Group Songs *2007.03.27 Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ; Spring Beautiful Everyday) (with Kamei Eri) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操; Ping-pong Bread Exercise) (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Linlin, and Junjun) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために; The World Exists for the Two of Us) (Sagara Naomi cover; with Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, and Junjun) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka Is Delicious) (with Linlin and Junjun) *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計; Silver Wristwatch) (with Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, and Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング; A Girl's Timing) (with Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon) Solo DVDs *2011.01.26 Mittsi (Image DVD) *2011.07.xx Aika no ANNEX Event~Pastel Colors Days (Fanclub DVD) *2012.xx.xx Aika no ANNEX Event~Pastel Colors Days 2 (Fanclub DVD) *2012.06.24 Morning Musume. Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD Magazine) Other DVDs *2009.05.xx Morning Days Vol.3 (with Michishige Sayumi and Kusumi Koharu) *2010.03.xx Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (with Li Chun, Tanaka Reina, and Kusumi Koharu) *2010.03.xx Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (with Li Chun, Tanaka Reina, and Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.xx Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi *2011.09.xx Morning Days 7 - Happy Holiday Sayumi, Reina, Aika Fanclub Tour in Tokai Publications Photobooks *2011.01.26 Aika (愛佳) Digital Photobooks *2011.12.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Aika version) Concert Photobooks For Concert Photobooks, please go to 'Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks.'' Works Film *2011 Real Kakurenbo Final (リアル隠れんぼファイナル) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) TV Programs *2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) Anime *2007 きらりん☆レボリューション (Kirarin☆Revolution) (guest role) Theater *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) as fairy, etc. *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2013 TOKUGAWA15 *2013 Okujou Wonderland (屋上ワンダーランド) (as Nakahara Yui) *2013 Hito okami The live playing shiata x kyuketsuki ~Katsuai no utage~(人狼 ザ・ライブプレイングシアター Ｘ 吸血鬼 〜渇愛の宴〜) *2013 Pochitto na. -Switching On Summer- (ポチッとな。-Switching On Summer-) *2013 Nettai Danshi 2 (熱帯男子2) *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Jogakuin!! (私立ハスハス女学院!!) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2007–2008 Morning Musume Mitsui Aika no, Ai say hello (モーニング娘。光井愛佳の、愛 say hello) (e-radio) *2012–2013 Young Town (ヤングタウン) *2012- SATOYAMA in KANAGAWA *2013- ALMA KAMINIITO Sound Map Magazines *2007.01 B.L.T Trivia *Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition songs:' **'Round 1:' "BLUE BIRD" (Hamasaki Ayumi) **'Round 2:' "Furusato" (Morning Musume) **'Round 3:''' "Osaka Koi no Uta" (Morning Musume) *She became good friends with Yoshizawa Hitomi, who adopted an "older sister" figure. *Her closest friends in Morning Musume were Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. *Niigaki Risa has an older sister relationship to Mitsui, partly because Niigaki's younger sister is much like Mitsui. *Her favorite number is 397 because it was her entry number in the audition. Her mother stated she won because it means bloom like a flower (sa ku na = 397). *She is the first member to have joined the group with braces. Shortly after joining, she got them removed. *Her family calls her "Aika-don" and "Aika-san". *Would like to teach Japanese because she said it's fun. *The nickname "Wan-chan" (meaning dog in Japanese) was given to her by Takahashi Ai and Kamei Eri when they were describing Mitsui in the Morning Musume DVD Vol. 23. *She is a big animal lover. *After the graduation of Mano Erina in February 2013, she was the only official Soloist in the Hello! Project. *She has a toy poodle named Leo. She also has a Siberian Husky, which is proclaimed to be one of her dream pets. *She lives with her older sister and her older sister's boyfriend in Tokyo. *She has said that she would love to work with Arihara Kanna, former member of ℃-ute because many said they look alike and they get along well. *She is noticed to be wearing flat shoes for single costumes. One cause of not wearing high heels is rumored to be the operation she had earlier, possibly affecting her ability to dance with high heeled shoes. *She proclaimed herself to be Kusumi Koharu's rival, the two were incredibly close. *Admitted that she was jealous of Junjun and Linlin when they first joined because no one talked to her when she joined and she had felt lonely. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be the youngest in the group for 4 years, with no new members joining. *During Niigaki Risa's Yorosen!, the girls wrote letters to themselves ten years in the future. When Mitsui's letter was read aloud, the other members were impressed with how mature it sounded. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about pets. *Has a scar on her tummy from when she got her appendix removed. *She and Hagiwara Mai are very good friends. *She was the only Morning Musume member to not appear in Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. *It was said that she missed Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~, but she came on the last day for Takahashi Ai's graduation ceremony in a wheelchair. *She said that if a thief came, she thinks Okai Chisato would come to protect her. *She is noted to get hurt the most out of members in Morning Musume. *She is the first Morning Musume member to have two blogs. *She mentored all of 9th Generation alone. *She is said to be strict towards 9th and 10th Generation members, but they kept friendly relationship. *As of April 2011, she's still under tratement for her ankle, because of this she didn't participate in the Dance Shot of Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Pyocopyoco Ultra, and Ren'ai Hunter. She also didn't participate in Tanaka Reina's, the 9th Generation's, and the 10th Generations' stage play for the same reason. *She is the last member of her generation to graduate. *She is the eleventh former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, the fourth being Abe Natsumi, the fifth being Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai, the sixth being Iida Kaori, the seventh being Ishikawa Rika, the eighth being Konno Asami, the ninth being Ogawa Makoto, and the tenth being Yoshizawa Hitomi. *She has expressed her desired to go scuba-diving for the SATOUMI movement one day. Both Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika have already tried it. *She said that if she could be another Hello! Project member, she would be Hello Pro Egg's Kudo Haruka because she is cute. ポケモーQ&A 2011.06.21 Kudo later thanked her for this at Mitsui's graduation ceremony. *In Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol. 28 she was asked who she would pick if she could be in a sub-unit with another member. She answered that she would choose Kudo Haruka because she always liked her, even when she was still an Egg, and because both of them have lower voices. See Also *Mitsui Aika Gallery *Mitsui Aika Discography Featured In *Mitsui Aika Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Mitsui Family Tree Reference External Links *Official Website *Official Hello! Project Profile *Ameblo blog cs:Mitsui Aikafr:Aika Mitsuiit:Mitsui Aika Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:Guardians 4 Category:1993 Births Category:2006 Additions Category:Members from Shiga Category:Tanpopo Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Blood type O Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:January Births Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Zetima Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:8th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Mitsui Aika Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Muten Musume Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Mitsui Aika Photobooks Category:White Member Color Category:Mitsui Aika DVDs Category:J.P. Room Category:Capricorn Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hiatus